


Clint/Coulson - Romance

by tisfan



Series: Candy Hearts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Phil tries to romance the hell out of Clint Barton...Tries.





	Clint/Coulson - Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/gifts).



Phil consulted his phone:

~~Balloons (heart shaped and a few accent pieces)~~  
Flowers (daisies and tulips)  
Romantic Music (mp3 player, bluetooth speakers)  
Picnic Basket (roasted cold chicken, chips, beer, chocolate cupcakes, blanket)  
Stuffed animal  
Engagement Ring  
  
Everything was ready for his proposal. He and Clint had a very… unusual start to their relationship, which had included nearly killing each other twice. Watching the other person make romantic mistakes (Clint’s two divorces and Phil’s failure to tell Audrey that he was still alive, not to mention the complete botch up he’d done with Melinda May, and, on top of that, losing Rosalin to Grant Ward’s rifle.)

It had taken the world getting invaded by aliens and a mad titan to even get Clint and Phil in the same general vicinity, and honestly, the first thing Clint had done was try to punch Phil in the face for being a lying, hurtful son of a bitch (Phil might have deserved it) and then being kissed stupid by the same. Oh, and the whole finding out that Phil had an Inspector Gadget hand now, instead of a real one.

It had been a delightful afternoon that Phil was going to look back on fondly. Some day.

But, for the moment, he was going to nail down this particular relationship before another good thing slipped away.

He was pretty sure that Clint knew it was coming. Clint… noticed things like that.

So he sent his man a text telling him where to meet up, gave himself an hour’s lead time to get there and headed on the road.

The first thing he hadn’t counted on was that he couldn’t see out of the rear of his car with a whole passel of balloons in his way.

He nudged them aside at a few red lights, but they didn’t seem to want to stay put. So when he got stuck in a traffic slowdown, he wrapped the strings around the flower bouquet to keep them lower to the seat and hopefully out of his way.

Someone honked at him to get moving and Phil looked up to realize the lane ahead of him was clear, so he pushed the gas pedal, accelarating--

Right into the back of someone who’d given up on waiting a whole half a second and pulled around him, slamming on the brakes to be some sort of macho asshole who wanted to teach him a lesson.

Said asshole got out of his car, came storming around and Phil had to throw his door open, practically dive over the hood, grabbed the guy around the waist and tugged him out of the way as another car came careening down the highway and nearly squashed him.

The guy, not realizing that Phil had just saved his life, threw a punch.

And howled, as his hand impacted on Phil’s SHIELD shield made from solid light -- one of Fitz’s little toys and Phil loved it with all of his fan boyish heart -- and broke.

“Idiot,” Phil said. He twitched his wrist a little, letting the shield fold up and collapse.

By that time, the traffic was a snarl, there were probably police on the way, and everyone was glaring at them through their windows and honking and flipping them off. Idiot was holding his wrist and sobbing.

A flash of color and Phil turned, just in time to watch the balloons -- flower bouquet and all -- tumble out of his open car door and float away.

“Well, fuck,” Phil said. He glared back at the idiot. “That was my--”

He stopped himself. Oh, seriously, fuck! The engagement ring was threaded through the flower bouquet. _Jesus Christ._ Now he had nothing. A picnic lunch and some cheesy music. No ring, no flowers, and he was probably going to be late.

Phil looked down at the idiot and seriously, for the first time in his life, straight up considered murder.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang bang bang!_

The balloons exploded, one at a time, as something black and narrow whizzed through the air. One left, and the weight of the flowers pulled it back down to earth where it landed on the roof of Phil’s car. A moment later, a familiar figure dropped onto the hood of the wrecked car in front of him.

“Hey boss,” Clint said, picking up the flowers and turning them absently in his hand. “These for me?”

“Clint,” Phil said, warming, smiling suddenly. “They are.”

“Awesome,” Clint said. He hopped off the car, rummaged around in the backseat of Phil’s car. “Ooooh, chicken. Great, I’m _starving_.” He offered a leg to Phil, and then, scowling, a bag of chips to Idiot. “Might as well eat. Gonna take a while before the ambulance makes its way through this traffic you all made, bro.”

Phil took a bite of his chicken leg, wiped grease off on the cuff of his sleeve. “So, are you going to marry me, or what?”

Clint leaned over, kissed Phil’s cheek. “Yes.”

 


End file.
